Crushed
by Brittany Pierce
Summary: When Katie learns that James has a crush on her, Katie tries to figure out if it's really true. Jatie One Shot.


**Hey everyone! I'm back with another Big Time Rush Jatie one-shot. This would be my third story and my second one-shot. So, I just wrote this so you guys would know that this **_**whole**_** story is in Katie's POV (Point of View). Please check out my other stories if you haven't got the chance yet. Please follow and review this story, it would make me really happy! Enjoy!**

I couldn't believe what happened yesterday. It all happened so fast. I was hanging out with Camille by the pool when she told me something that was so shocking, I almost slipped inside the shimmering Palm Woods pool. That wouldn't have been good. Since I just turned twenty, Camille thought I should know something. I'll tell you the whole story, so bear with me. Camille and I were laughing about Logan when I saw James tanning across from me. I started gazing at him, wondering how long he was going to tan. Camille must have knew who or what I was looking because she asked me.

"Katie, why are you looking at James?"

"Oh, um, I'm not looking at him."

"Yes, you are!"

"Let's just forget about James and start talking about your acting career. How are you doing?"

"Katie, don't get off subject!"

"Fine."

"You admit you were looking at him?"

"What! I'm not admitting anything!"

"Katie…"

"I was just wondering how long he tans like that each day."

"You know James more than I do. Just ask him."

"Camille…"

"You know, talking about James, I overheard him yesterday in the elevator. He was telling Logan and Carlos something that he would never tell me because we're best friends."

"Wait, then how did you know what he said? If he never would tell you, he would have noticed you and wouldn't have told Carlos and Logan."

"I was auditioning for a part in a new movie."

"Oh. I get it," I rolled my eyes. Camille always dresses up for auditions because she wants to get in character.

"So anyways, he was talking about you. About how pretty you looked that day."

"When did you hear this?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh, yeah. I bought that new polka dot dress. I also curled my hair yesterday."

"Right! He told Logan and Carlos how much he liked you."

"Ah…"

"I think he likes you as a girlfriend."

"No, that's impossible. We are like brother and sister."

"Maybe he wants to change that."

I sighed. Camille was right. James has been staring at me today.

"Should I go talk to him?"

"Yeah, I think you should."

"I just want to clear this up."

"Katie! Listen to me. He has a crush on you."

"You want a bet?"

"No way. I just want you to _listen_ to me."

"Wait…"

"Go talk to him. I'll be right here. Tell me how it went."

I sighed. Camille can be such a bother sometimes. I started walking towards James.

"Hey, James," I sighed.

"Hey, Katie."

"Okay, so we are like sister and brother, right?"

"Yeah...so?"

"Well…" I started.

He raised an eyebrow. I started blushing. I couldn't take the pressure. So I did what any other girl would do in a situation like this. I ran. Ran away from James. Ran away from Camille. Ran away from the Palm Woods pool.

"Katie?" James asked.

I could hear James getting closer and closer.

I pressed the button on the elevators multiple times.

"Come on, come on!"

Just then, the elevator opened. No one was inside. I ran in and hit the button for the second floor. The elevator was just about to close when I saw James standing there, cocking his head at me. The elevator finally closed and went up to the second floor. I ran inside our apartment and locked the door. I was startled by James opening the apartment door.

"James, why are you here? Just go back to the-," I was cut off by James kissing me. I jumped back and ran inside my room and locked the door.

"What was that?" I thought.

Right now, I'm at the Palm Woods pool relaxing. I saw James sitting in his same spot. Across Camille and I. I saw James looking at me. Just then a blonde girl started chatting with James. I totally knew what they were talking about. James reached up to hug the girl. When he was hugging her I saw him wink at me.

"Camille, James winked at me," I said.

"He first kisses you then winks at you? He totally has a crush on you," Camille replied.

"Stop saying that!"

"I won't because it's _true_."

I sighed.

"Okay, let's stop talking about James."

"Why not?"

"Because he's annoying."

"Uh, Katie."

"What?"

"He's walking towards you."

James walked towards me smiling.

"Hey, Katie."

"What? Why are you acting so casual?"

"Uh…,"

I took a deep breath and pecked him on the lips.

"See you later," I smiled.

I saw James blush and run towards the elevator.

Camille and I laughed.

"Go after him!" Camille said.

Camille nodded her head.

I started to laugh and run after James.


End file.
